


斯德哥尔摩列车。

by EdithLo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithLo/pseuds/EdithLo
Relationships: 松天 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	斯德哥尔摩列车。

似乎一切恍惚得像是飘在棉花糖编织的柔软梦境里。刘青松用手扶着高天亮的后脑勺，倾身上前附上了小孩儿红润的唇。他能感受到怀里的孩子忽然僵直了身子，索性只是轻轻将两瓣唇贴在一起摩梭着，还时不时抿着那娇柔的猫唇，并没有太大举动。毕竟直接深入会吓坏狐狸的，老练的猎人当然要等待猎物放松后才开始行动。

小孩儿在被吻上那一瞬间明显是懵住的，紧接着又是脑子发热，整张脸都红得不行。高天亮丝毫没有觉得不适，想把刘青松推开的意思——这也让他有一些羞耻。也不知是心理作用还是莫名的勇气，他还是将那手环上了刘青松的脖子。

刘青松在床上本就不算是个温柔的人，如今得了小孩儿的许可了，就没必要搞那些花里胡哨的温情戏码了。他直接探入小孩儿的口腔内，用软舌舔舐着每一处，沿着牙壁，纠缠着高天亮自己的，把第一次尝到甜头的家伙搅得颠三倒四。清冽的薄荷香在两人唇齿间顿然绽开，嗅得高天亮愈发恍惚，直到胸口起伏变大，呼吸愈发困难，他这才伸手轻轻拍打着刘青松的肩膀，祈求他放开自己。

两人分开之时，嘴角还扯出一段细长的银丝。高天亮看得不太清，刚刚被放开定是要赶紧大口呼吸的，嘴巴感觉又肿又涨，精神上却有种莫名的满足感。直到视线慢慢地可以聚焦，能看清刘青松嘴角的一抹笑意，他这才意识到应该害羞。若不是月光太暗，看不出什么，此时定能瞧见小孩儿蔓延到耳根子的那抹红。

高天亮真的非常喜欢刘青松的手，白皙且骨骼分明。那手如今正顺着他的腰际缓缓下移，好不容易放松下来的身子又立马紧绷——尤其是在被摸到双腿间的时候。

“放松。”刘青松说着，语气较平日里缓和了许多。

你麻痹都这样了让我怎么放松。高天亮在心里怒斥着，没有喊出来的胆儿。

刘青松的手像灵活的蛇一样，有一下没一下地撩拨着，速度不算快，但每当滑过铃口，都要刻意伸出食指去挑逗，激得怀里的孩子震颤连连。高天亮不过是只雏儿，哪儿经受得住这般撩逗，不出一会儿便硬得完全，像只鸵鸟一样把整个脑袋都埋在刘青松的颈窝。

快感来得快，去得也快，高天亮毕竟是第一次，还没多久便哭叫着泄在了刘青松手里。刘青松也不急，从床头柜上抽了几张纸擦拭干净后又轻轻抚摸着小孩儿颤抖不止的背部，在他总算平静下来后，刘青松翻了个身，整个人压到了高天亮身上。

高潮余韵是散了不少，小孩儿初经人事爽得话都说不明白，只感觉到恍惚之际忽然身上笼上一层阴影，淡去了本就渺茫的月光，把他自己裹得严严实实。再然后就是冷，衣服裤子被褪得干净，唯一的热度只能从那阴影处寻来。似乎又有那么一瞬间连那道影子也消失不见，床头柜被打开了，又有翻找东西的声音，不到一会儿那阴影又回来了，似乎也把自己裹得更紧了。

刘青松轻轻把小孩儿的腿分开，又在手上挤了些润滑液，缓缓探了进去。高天亮一开始只觉得有点冷，下身突然冰得他打了个寒战，只能收紧肠壁推拒着那缓缓进入的异物。

刘青松体察到了小孩儿的紧张，附上身去又吻上了那一开一合的唇。吻是不带温存，充满了刘青松个人主义的侵略意味的，他粗暴地啃舐着那过分柔软的唇瓣，又追逐着那无从安置的舍，厮磨着，吮吸着，终于在把高天亮的注意全都引到了这个略微霸道的吻上后，那卡在下身的半截手指才完全进了去。

高天亮并不觉得疼，毕竟有润滑液的润滑，还有那个吻。后穴被填塞的感觉很奇怪，说不上是舒服不舒服，总之就是很奇怪。那手还在模仿着性爱动作缓缓抽插着，带出一些水声让小孩儿羞耻得用手臂挡住了眼睛。后穴的感觉也是越来越奇怪，蓦地涌上一股酥酥麻麻的感觉，这感觉让小孩儿不自觉地喘了起来，尤其在一只指头变成三只后，单调的喘息声中也加上了些低声细吟。

手上的速度越来越快了，快感也像密集的雨点一样打在小孩儿软得不像样子的脊背上。后里本觉得有些奇怪的感觉完全被过电的快感取代，就连肠壁里的媚肉也开始攀附着刘青松的手指开始肆意追逐。这一切对于一个刚刚开荤的小孩儿来说还是太过了，轻喘夹杂着低吟，现如今又加上了腻声言语，他推拒着刘青松愈发加快的手，刚刚软下来的性器又重新抬起了头。

刘青松蓦然抽出手，带出了些润滑液，也带出了高天亮尾音拔高的浪叫。月光透过窗帘照射在小孩儿瘦弱的身子上，隐约能瞧见发红的身子。他一手遮着眼睛，一手搭在小腹上，胸前的起伏也越来越快。刘青松褪下底裤，扶着早已硬挺的性器，抵在了小孩儿大开的双腿间。

高天亮没忍住倒抽一口气，即使还没进入，他也能感觉到这远不是刚刚那三只手指能比的。腿间还有好些润滑，这让刘青松的进入也方便了许多。高天亮没有想象中的那么痛，只是相较刚刚觉得胀了许多，后穴这次是真的被塞得满满当当，缝隙全被软肉填满，争先恐后地攀附着刘青松的欲望，弄得他自己也有些迷惘。

“好了吗。”刘青松试探着问，倾上前去把小孩儿遮着眼睛的手握在了自己手心。

“嗯…你动吧…”高天亮有些不适应，但还是在看到神情专注的刘青松后整个软了下来。

他看到刘青松蓦然放大的五官，随后又被紧紧贴上了唇，撬开了牙关，被热情吻着的同时下身也开始激烈的抽动。这感觉和刚刚完全比不了，大部分娇吟都搅合在了吻里，只有细碎的呻吟从嘴角露出。

刘青松最后还是放过了那发肿发红的唇，直起了腰。他看着随着自己动作整个耸动着的小孩儿，看着他被情欲弥漫的双眼，看着他一张一合的饱满红润的唇，看着他愈发瑰丽的身体，忍不住地钳住那肆意摆动的腰肢，抽送速度愈发加快。

高天亮一开始还能咬着下唇把呻吟声全咽回肚子，可刘青松的攻势愈发激烈，整个房间都回响着鼠蹊与臀瓣的碰撞声，直到刘青松忽然擦过一个凸起，高天亮整个腰都弓了起来，还伴随着一声尾音上扬的娇吟，要不是他没什么力气，刚刚那一撞能让他从床上弹起来。

刘青松会过意，扶着高天亮的腰从不同角度进入他的身体，但每次都仍能重重碾过让小孩儿彻底失了分寸的一点。小孩儿快要被这密集的攻势撞坏了骨头架子，整个人都软成一摊春水，化开在刘青松的床上。他的腿被圈在刘青松的腰上，双手握着刘青松撑在他脑袋边的手臂，嘴里胡乱地求饶着，嚷嚷着让刘青松慢些，别撞了，放过他吧。

刘青松哪里会真就照做呢，反而是把小孩整个搂在怀里，发起更为猛烈地攻势，因为他知道，小孩想要的其实就是和他嘴上说的相反的，高天亮越是求饶他便开拓得越狠，高天亮越是叫着慢些他越是扶着那颤巍巍的肩膀运动得愈发地快，无论是日常还是床上，小孩儿都能被他治得服服帖帖，尤其是现在，丝毫反抗的力气也没有。

小孩儿彻底失了声，大张着嘴却叫不出来，刚刚一声一声的浪叫如今只是可怜的气音，喉咙都叫得有些疼了，就连腿也不自觉地痉挛起来，脚趾也蜷在一起，眼泪也积在床单上，湿了一小片。刘青松忽然停了下来，再度俯下身，虔诚地在小孩儿的眉间印上一吻。

“高天亮。”他看着小孩儿逐渐明朗的眼睛，小孩儿也在被点名后老老实实地抬头看着自己，虽然在情爱中途说这些显得有些多余甚至做作，可刘青松还是忍不住表露他的心声，因为高天亮实在是太特别了，特别得让他欲罢不能“我喜欢你。”

高天亮刚从情欲中清醒过来又瞬间被拉入一个问号中，刘青松在眼下给他告白他是真的没想到。本来还有些疑虑呢，在刘青松抛出问题那一瞬间那谜团似乎被瞬间解开了，下意识地，他点了点头，也不记得是不是说了句“我也喜欢你”，只记得自己直接把刘青松的脑袋拉到自己眼前，有模有样地照搬着刘青松的方式吻了他。

这个吻急得像是暴风骤雨让人措手不及，情窦初开的两人捧着对方的脸交换着香津，高天亮的学习天赋的的确确是点满了，会用着刘青松的方式与他一起耍起了追逐的把戏。唇上吻着，刘青松下身也没闲着，仍是用着刚刚的攻势攻陷着怀中的小孩儿，每声娇吟都被尽数淹没在这个吻中，直到刘青松放开了他，声声甜腻才继续在他耳边久挥不散。

——

到底翻来覆去多少次刘青松也记不清了。只记得最后一次高天亮被做得昏了过去，他这才发觉自己有些过火，把小孩儿打横抱去浴室清洗，再给他套上干净的衣服，重新掖好被子。

他侧身躺着，一手撑着脑袋，看着高天亮的平稳的呼吸，自己也静下来了。以前还有很多东西没有确定下来，现在应该都变化好了。刘青松其实早就有些厌倦毒枭的逃亡生活，和高天亮相处让他有一种能像这样过一生平凡生活的错觉，可是他不行，两方面的人都想要他的命，他不可能和小孩儿一直走下去，现在贪恋的不过是一时温暖，他们迟早要分道扬镳。

干这行的从刚开始脑门儿上就有个“危”，一不小心小小命就没了，高天亮是个普通大学生，是个好孩子，刘青松再自私也不会让小孩儿断了自己今后的阳关道，现在只是等一个时间，等一个能让高天亮自行离开他的时间。即使明知两人以后的结局，刘青松也不觉得后悔——毕竟留给他的时间也不多了。

他最后在小孩儿唇角印下一个遗憾的吻，自己也缓缓睡了去。


End file.
